The invention relates generally to tools for studying human behavior, and more particularly, to systems and methods for generating culture-based models of human behavior and the use of such models in predicting human behavior.
Behavior is a large component of how humans communicate with each other. In this regard, it is difficult at times to correctly determine the proper meaning or interpretation of a behavioral communication. Closely connected therewith, reactions or responses to interpretations of behavior communication are also difficult to predict. When coupled with cultural differences, the prediction of reactions and responses to behavior become increasingly difficult. This is especially true when individuals or groups of one culture try to communicate, verbally or non-verbally, with individuals or groups of another culture. Such cross-cultural misunderstandings have sometimes been labeled as xe2x80x9cculture shock.xe2x80x9d In such situations, there is often a misunderstanding or misinterpretation of the expressed behavior or communication. As a result such misunderstandings or misinterpretations, improper or disproportionate responses to the expressed behavior may be expressed. The consequences of such improper or disproportionate responses can be serious such as for example, social breakdown or even conflict. Accordingly, systems and methods for predicting human behavior are desirable.
In accordance with the present invention, systems and methods for understanding human interactive behavior and its interpretation are provided. The systems and methods of the present invention provide for the prediction and interpretation of human behavior and the interpretation of interactions between individuals, groups and societies in almost any social setting and time period. The systems and methods of the present invention also provide for the probability of response to particular behaviors including, for example, the type (i.e., direct or indirect and/or overt or covert response) and magnitude thereof. In this regard, one embodiment of the present invention provides a culture-based method of predicting human behavior. The method includes, for example, the steps of: identifying at least one behavior to be analyzed; identifying a culture""s line of interpretation; and
identifying the probability of a culture-based behavioral response based on the behavior to be analyzed and the culture""s line of interpretation.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for predicting human behavior is provided that includes, for example, the steps of: identifying a culture to be analyzed; identifying a behavioral communication; associating the identified behavioral communication with a behavioral reference indicia; associating the behavioral reference indicia with a culture-based behavior response indicia indicative of the probability and magnitude of positive or negative, direct or indirect, and overt or covert behavior response to the identified behavioral communication; associating the behavioral reference indicia with a culture-based interpretation indicia indicative of the probability and magnitude of positive or negative interpretation of the identified behavior; and outputting at least the culture-based behavior response indicia for display.
The behavior communication may be described by keywords or selected from a predetermined list of behaviors to be analyzed. The behavioral reference indicia is classification and identification mechanism by which behaviors having minor or major differences there between may be indexed for database organization. The interpretation indicia is preferably an indicia indicative of the probability and magnitude of positive or negative interpretation of the identified behavior within the culture. The behavior response indicia is preferably indicative of the probability and magnitude of positive or negative, direct or indirect, and/or overt or covert behavioral response to the identified behavioral communication.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a system for the culture-based prediction of the probability of direct or indirect behavior in response to an observed behavior is provided. The system includes, for example, a database having at least one cultural description and at least one corresponding behavior description, behavioral reference indicia, and Indirect Behavioral Response Indicia and. logic for predicting the probability of behavior in response to the observed behavior. The logic for predicting the probability of a behavioral response includes, for example, logic for identifying a culture to be analyzed, logic for identifying an observed behavior, logic for associating the identified behavior with a behavioral reference indicia, logic for associating the behavioral reference indicia with a culture-based behavior response indicia indicative of the probability of a behavioral response to the identified behavior, and logic for outputting the culture-based behavior response indicia for display.
Another embodiment of the present invention determines of a veto threshold has been exceeded by the Interpretation Indicia for a particular behavior. Behaviors interpreted as falling below the veto threshold greatly increase the probability of disregard for another party""s well being, emotions and decision making when formulating a responsive behavior. This can lead to unmoderated negative responses that can include repeated negative actions that are disproportionate to the offending behavior and/or planning or performing a single overwhelming action designed to extinguish the offending behavior or eliminate the opposing individual or group.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method for predicting human behavior that is based on cultural values and interpretations.
It is a further advantage of this invention to provide a system and method for the culture-based prediction of the probability of direct or indirect, covert or overt behavior in response to an observed behavior.